wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Swift the Tea Lord
Swift is Shardclaw's Dragonsona. Don't use without her permission! |-| Natural = ---- Personality ---- "I swear, I didn't kill him! He just was annoying, so I stabbed him till he fell asleep! That's all!" Swift is, without a doubt, a very peculiar dragon. Either staring at you coldly or shoving cups of tea in your face, she has quite a.... unique personality. Her vibrant energy is apparent in her every action. By "Vibrant Energy", I mean her obsession with maiming and tea. She often acts solely on impulse. She takes pride in her work, stating that it's her "Only purpose in life besides drinking tea". Don't ask if her work is legal, because it's not. Veeeerrry far from legal. She, along with the lab she founded, believes that all dragons should be equal. They try to accomplish this by experimenting on and killing these "Special Dragons". She quite enjoys it! Quite a colorful character indeed! ---- Strengths ---- - Tea - Overwhelming her enemies with her strange logic - Being loud - Sleeping - Tea - Eating cookies - Reading (If she can focus long enough) -Maiming - Tea - Surprisingly good at baking Weaknesses ---- - Her very strange logic - Has trouble paying attention for long - Her annoying personality - Addicted to tea - Clingy - Spacey - Overly violent - Will forget what she's doing, and leave unfinished projects everywhere she goes - VERY loud ---- |-| A beating heart of stone = ---- Description ---- "If you say that I'm crazy one more time, I'll eat all of the food in front of you without giving you any. Then we'll see who's really crazy." Swift is quite tall, with an elegant neck and long tail. Her spines are long, sharp, and glistening. She has pale, blue-white scales with darker sky-blue highlights. Her claws, spines, and horns are pure white. Her underbelly is an extremely pale white-ish blue. Her eyes are dark navy, darker than her own blood. And from the corner of her left eye to her tail-tip, she has a long stripe-like scar. But, any grace or intimidating air she holds, is under-mined by her near constant expression. She almost always has a manic grin on her face, and is always twitching in some way. She walks speedily, almost as if she always has somewhere to be. Her tail flicks any time she moves. Due to her constant twitching, you can hear her spines clicking together in a manner that sounds like a much quieter version icicles hitting pavement. She often forgets what she's doing, so she can be often found starting things and never finishing them. ---- Ref: |-| To make it in this world = ---- History ---- "Are you mocking me? Huh? Come and face me like a MAN!" Even though you might not believe me, Swift was once sane. She had a family once. A normal home, friends, and school. Like any young dragonet, she loved to play with her friends, jumping in the snow around her house or playing tag between the cramped huts of her village by the frozen sea. Although her town was plagued by rival gangs, she was happy. She loved her parents. She loved her siblings. Life was perfect. Life was safe. But, life is also cruel, isn't it? Swift was an excelling student, always striving to keep a pace ahead of her old grades. She kept on top of her ADHD meds to stay focused at the time. This didn't exactly make her popular, but it made her happy. One day after an exceedingly long day of school a dragonet, Saiga, approached her with a grin sporting her pearly white fangs. "Swift!" She beamed, "I was just looking for you!" Swift had tilted her head to the side, curious at this new attention. "What do you need?" She had asked cheerfully. The larger Icewing grinned wider and gestured a wing towards a nearby hut. "My friend needs some help on an assignment." She gave Swift a classic puppy-dog eyes "Will you help?" Swift turned her head to glance towards her own hut, her eyes filled with worry. "Well, my parents wanted me home soon..." Saiga pulled a wing around her, gently but commandingly. "Relax, it won't take long!" Swift hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. She then followed Saiga to the hut she had gestured to. If Swift knew what would happen then, she would have run screaming. As Saiga closed the door of the hut, Swift looked around for the friend who needed help. "Where are they?" She asked, confused. A gruff voice had called from the back room, "Here" Swift padded to the room, confused on why her heart seemed to rise in her chest like a polar bear trying to claw itself out. She peeked into the room, surprised to see a dark navy Icewing sitting at a desk. He turned around, stood up, and walked over. "Swift" He grunted. She froze, her heart pounding harder. He lifted a claw and tapped her between the eyes. "Your father did something, something that hurt me." Swift looked up at with confused eyes. He grinned "Of course you wouldn't know what, you would be afraid of him if you did." Swift squeaked as he tapped her. "W-what did he do?" He shoved his face closer, growling. "Trespassed. He trespased on my territory and killed one of my men. Shocking, isn't it?" He hissed "Did you ever wonder why you lived as lavishly as you do, in the middle of NOWHERE?!" He roared. Swift had crouched down, shivering. The sound of footsteps approached from behind, undoubtedly Saiga. Something hard had hit her over the back of her head, and everything went Black. .... Swift had woken up much later. How much later, she had no idea. Black stone walls pressed in around her. She stood up, finding that the room was really only big enoigh to stand and turn. That's it. She noticed the stone door in front of her, thin bars blocking the window near its top. moRE COMing soON ---- |-| Yeah, you're a Natural = ---- Relations ---- "Nice to meet you, now you're going to hate every cell in my being as you start to know me." Request in the comments if you want your OC up here! Nightcaller - POSITIVE - Swift is very attached to this Nightwing dragoness, and will often be found annoying her to death. Swift will show her affection in very strange ways. Examples being: Shoving food in her face, constantly gifting her tea, waking her up in the middle if the night, to name a few. Tea - POSITIVE - Swift enjoys this dragonesses company, though this is mostly because her name is Tea. Swift enjoys sharing her obsession of tea with Tea! Jelly - NEUTRAL - Swift doesn't know this dragonet well, but appreciates that she listened politely as Swift lectured her and her winglet on tea variations. Cupid - POSITIVE - Swift, as always, enjoys the company of other tea obsessed, pokemon card hoarding, insane dragons. She thinks Cupid is a fun dragon, and enjoys annoying others with her! ---- Trivia ---- - Swift has ADHD! - Swift reflects the repressed maniac inside me! - She is addicted to tea, and needs to drink a cup about every hour to stay happy. - Swift is always shakeing, which amplifies her "I'm crazy" attitude. - Her favorite color is maroon! - LOVES attention! - Swift's favorite food is crab - She started out as a random wall RP character - Swift's favorite type of tea is black tea. - Her obsession with tea started out as a joke (As I stated that she had a British accent, then forced some stereotypes on her for no reason) and then she just became a tea obsessed murderous bean. - Swift really only drinks caffeinated tea, which causes her twitching. - Will get very tired if she hasn't drank tea within an hour - Her favorite movie is IT, because she sympasisis with Pennywise. Poor clown. |-| Living your life cut-throat = ---- Quotes! ---- "Well I say, you seem like a charismatic fellow." - Swift, to dead body ---- "Have you tried dying yet?" - Swift, to overworked staff ---- "Have some teeeeeeea" - Swift, to Nightcaller ---- "I will blink at you" - Swift, to mirror ---- "What was that? I saw a bug." - Swift ---- "I just want to sleeeeeeeeep" - Swift, to Nightcaller ---- "I will stab you" - Swift, to herself ---- "I AM THE TEA LORD" - Swift, in the middle of a party ---- "HOLD MY TEA MORTAL" - Swift, right as she enters a pie eating contest ---- |-| You gotta be so cold = ---- Gallery ---- "HOLD MY TEA MORTAL" Swift Tea Lorf.jpeg|Swift, by me! ---- Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mentally Unwell